


battle for your life

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Magnus, hurt!Alec, hurt!Magnus, protective!Alec, s02e03 parabatai lost, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: starts in episode 3 "parabatai lost"when the shadowhunters come to arrest Jace, Magnus protects him and ends up being arrested by Victor while Jace escapes.Now he, Alec, Isabelle and Clary have to save him before it's too late.There's just one problem.Alec is still unconscious and trapped in what seems like a fever dream.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> this is going to be my first fanfic with more chapters, so be patient with me please.  
> ENJOY!

Battle for your life.

There were many times Magnus wished he never got involved with shadowhunters. Especially since he had the pleasure to fight in a battle against Valentine, which almost costed him his life. But after he met Alec, his opinion on nephilim changed. Alec was the first person to make Magnus feel again. This shy, socially awkward boy somehow managed to tear down the walls Magnus had build around his heart over the last centuries. Camille was one reason why Magnus started to lose his faith in love, but certainly not the only one. And now, after Magnus started to open up, his love got taken away from him again.

Magnus felt tears building up behind his eyes when he answered the phone. „Magnus, please we need you at the institute.“ it was Isabelle, her voice shaking and clearly soaked with worry. „What is it?“ Magnus asked, even if he already knew the answer, but he hoped it wasn’t true, that he was wrong and the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach was nothing more than hunger. „Magnus“, Izzy spoke slowly, „it’s Alec.“ Magnus was already summoning a portal and took a deep breath in. „I’m on my way Isabelle.“ He hung up, grabbed his jacket and stepped through the portal. On the other side, Isabelle was already waiting for him. Her eyes were wide and she looked like a stressed animal on the run. „He’s in his room, i don’t know what to do, i swear i tried to talk him out off it.“ her hands were shaking and Magnus gently took them. „Lead me to him.“ Izzy saw that the warlock was trying to stay calm as hard as he could, so she just pulled him inside the institute, through the dark hallways and into Alecs room. „Alec?“ Magnus whispered and stared at the boy. He was almost paler than the white sheets his body was placed on and Magnus rushed to his side, softly stroking the hair out off his face. „Hey, Alec?“ Magnus looked up at Izzy. „What did he do?“ he asked and let a wave of blue magic rush through Alecs body. „I can’t find any inner damage. It’s emotional.“ the warlock said, a bit relieved that Alec wasn’t bleeding out inside or even worse. „He used an iron sisters stone to track Jace.“ Izzy told Magnus and sat down on the bed beside her brother. „Izzy, i know you won’t like my answer, but there is nothing i can do right now. It’s up to him. If he wants to wake up, he will.“ Izzy sighed and her head dropped.

Isabelle left them alone after a while. Magnus was peacefully sitting by Alecs side when he heard heavy footsteps outside. „Isabelle! Clary’s back!“ a familiar voice shouted and Magnus jumped up and rushed to the door, anger flowing through every part of his body. He ripped the door open and was greeted by Jocelyn Fairchilds face. „Oh, great, Clary’s safe, we can all go home now!“ Magnus hissed and Jocelyn frowned when he turned around the close the door again. „Magnus!“ Magnus faced her again. „How’s Alec?“ she asked and it took everything from the warlock not to slap her. „Is he gonna be okay?“ Magnus stepped closer. „Do you remember the first thing i said to you when you brought a frightened six-year-old girl to my door?“ Jocelyns face fell. „You didn’t wanna get involved in shadowhunter business.“ she answered. „And i should have stucked to my guns. But no, i’ve let you convince me. How many years of memory wipes was it?“ „Twelve. Look i owe you let me help with Alec“, Jocelyn said and moved to enter the room, but Magnus lifted his hand to stop her. „I think you’ve done enough.“ he said with a strict tone in his voice. „I was only trying to find Cla-…“ „You were only trying to do what you always do. Manipulate people to helping fix problems that you created. And now Alec is paying the price for it.“ „That’s not true.“ Jocelyns eyes watered at those words, but Magnus was angry, so angry that he could feel the magic dancing around his fingertips. „Then prove me wrong.“ he said in a cold, emotionless voice before turning away and slamming the door with his magic.  
Isabelle returned a few minutes later. „What did you do to Clarys mom? i never saw her so regretful.“ Magnus just snorted and focused on Alec. „I need to move him“, Magnus said and stood up, moving his hands and letting the magic fill his hands, „i have a portion at home which should help speeding up the process.“ Isabelle smiled and agreed to Magnus plan. „Watch out for my brother, Magnus. I trust you.“ Magnus smiled at the girl and lightly squeezed her shoulder. „I will.“

_My body hurts. That was the first thought that came to Alecs mind. The shadowhunter slowly moved his fingers and frowned when he felt grass underneath his fingertips. Carefully, he opened his eyes. A strong scent hit him and the sound of birds and wind moving the leaves of the trees were to be heard. Alec smiled. It was peaceful. The sky was blue, only a few fluffy, white clouds were flying through the endless sea of blue. He was confused. He knew where he should be. At the insitute, in his bed. Alec lifted his shirt and his heart dropped at what he saw. Nothing. Not one rune was covering his skin. „Papa!“ a loud voice said and Alec looked around. A little child was running towards him, his arms open. The child looked a bit like him and a bit like Magnus, Alec thought. He smiled at the kid. „Max!“ a familiar voice shouted and Alec sat up. „Magnus!“ he said. The warlock was walking over to them and the child sat down on Alecs lap. „Papa, are you okay?“ little, soft hands were stroking his cheek. Alec was completely focused on the warlock. Magnus was dressed like a mundane. No make-up, no expensive jewelry. A warm feeling of affection filled Alecs chest. **„AND NOW ALEC IS PAYING THE PRICE FOR IT.“** another voice boomed in his ears. Scared, Alec pressed both of his hands to his ears. What was going on?_

„Magnus? can we come in?“ a knock on the door, Magnus grip on Alecs hand tightened. „Yeah“, he mumbled and the door opened. Isabelle stepped in and Magnus could see a little smile on her lips when her eyes wandered over their tangled hands. „How is he?“ she asked, her voice was shaking. „He’s okay, now he just has to wake up.“ Magnus answered, staying focused on Alecs face. „That’s good! I actually have a surprise for him.“ Magnus looked up. „Surprise?“ „Come in!“ Izzy said with a raised voice. A blonde shadowhunter entered the room. His face was covered in cuts, his hair was sticking to his forehead and water dripped from his wet clothes. Magnus’ jaw dropped a little. „Jace.“ the poor boy gave the warlock a forced smile and sat down beside his parabatai. „God, Alec“, Jace’ voice broke, „what have you done to yourself?“ Jace gently stroked Alecs cheek and Magnus felt a sharp sting in his chest. „He did this because of you. He was trying to find you, because he couldn’t live without you.“ Izzy gave him a reproachful look and Magnus shrugged unimpressed. A tear fell down Jace’ face and he hugged Alec close to his chest. „It’s my fault. I should’ve been here“, the blonde whispered. Magnus looked away. A loud crash at the door made them jump. Jace stood in front of Alec, shielding his unprotected body. The door flew open and a shadowhunter entered the room, followed by Victor Aldertree and another man. Isabelle went hiding. „Jace Wayland, we are here to arrest you.“ Victor announced, crossing his fingers. His followers grabbed Jace and pulled him away. Magnus took a step closer.   
 „I wouldn’t do that if i was you“, Victor warned the warlock. „We can arrest you downworlder scum for whatever reason we want too.“ Magnus laughed at the threat. „Of course, that’s something you shadowhunters are really good at.“ With a movement of his hand, the men gripping Jace went flying. „GO!“ Magnus shouted. Jace stared at Magnus, considered helping him, but the warlock just nodded and Jace rushed out. Victor, who was held back by Magnus, went red. He pulled something out off his pockets and in a moment of luck, he managed to tie Magnus’ hands together while the other shadowhunters pressed their blades to Magnus’ chest. „Magnus Bane, you are arrested for attacking a clave member.“ Victor hissed and forcefully pushed the warlock out off the door. Left behind was a frightened Isabelle.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „What can we do? Where could Magnus be right now?“   
> „The only place where they take prisoners besides the institute, is the city of bones.“   
> „the silent brothers…“, Isabelle whispered, fully aware of what would happen if they don’t get there in time.   
> „How long do you think we have before they do something to him?“  
>  „Maybe three, at least four days.“ Lydia answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be longer, i promise! ;D

After the door fell shut, Isabelle crawled out off her hiding spot and returned to her brothers side. They were so distracted by Magnus and Jace that they didn’t even see Alec. The shadowhunter was still unconscious and Isabelle sat down beside him, gently stroking his hair. „Alec, i don’t know if you can hear me, but i need your help, Magnus needs your help! they took him with them, Victor and the clave. I don’t know what will happen to him if we’re not fast enough.“

**„Magnus needs your help!“ Alec sat up, sweat running over his face. He was breathing heavily and it took a moment to recognize the voice that just boomed through his head. Isabelle, his sister. Alec looked beside him and smiled warmly. Magnus was peacefully laying underneath the sheets which he had pulled over his nose. Something wasn’t right and Alec knew it, he just needed time to figure out what. And whatever this was, it wasn’t bad at all. He got to spend some time with the human version of Magnus and the little hyperactive child, his son, had grown onto him. The door opened and brown curls appeared through the crack. „Daddy?“ a small voice asked and Alec smiled. „Hey little one, what are you doing up? It’s 2 am.“ Alec said after a quick glance at the clock. Max climbed into the bed with him and pressed his little body against Alecs side. „I felt you waking up“, he muttered, his eyelids dropping. „It was nothing Max, i was just having a nightmare.“ „Nightmares are bad.“ Max said. Alec tangled his fingers in Max’ hair. „Yeah, they are.“ he answered and laid down again, his son hugged against his chest. „Sleep Maxie.“ the child sighed quietly.**

Isabelle had her phone pressed against her ear and spoke quietly into it. „Lydia, they need to have Magnus in the institute!“ „No, Isabelle, they didn’t bring him here. Why was he even arrested?“ the blonde shadowhunter sounded seriously concerned, she and the warlock had grown quite a friendship. „Jace was with us. Alec is at Magnus’ because he had to treat him here. I brought Jace to Alec, i thought maybe it would help him wake up. After a while, Victor and some other shadowhunters appeared and they said they want to arrest Jace. Magnus just wanted to protect him.“ Lydia sighed. „This is bad, Isabelle. Victor already hates Magnus and now he has something against him in his hands.“ Isabelle closed her eyes and pressed her hand against her heated forehead. „What can we do? Where could Magnus be right now?“ „The only place where they take prisoners besides the institute, is the city of bones.“ „the silent brothers…“, Isabelle whispered, fully aware of what would happen if they don’t get there in time. „How long do you think we have before they do something to him?“ „Maybe three, at least four days.“ Lydia answered.

**It was another dream. Alec was standing in the city of bones, in front of a cage. Magnus, the real, his warlock, was sitting inside of the cell. His back was pressed against the cold stones and he sat on the ground. Alecs heart dropped. „Magnus!“ Alec wanted to touch the poles, but his hand slipped right through and he fell face first into the dusty ground. The warlock still had his head between his knees. Alec sat down beside him and laid his arms around Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus head snapped up when Alec leaned his head against his. „Alec?“ Magnus asked, his voice shaking. „God, Alec, you need to wake up. I need your help. I can’t use my magic down here. They will kill me, i’m going to die. Please wake up!“ and Alec woke up. Max was smiling down at him.**

Magnus could feel the presence of another person fading away. The light touch on his shoulder and the pressure of another head against his own disappeared. God, he hoped Alec woke up. But that didn’t explained to him how Alecs soul? ghost?, he wasn’t sure himself, managed to find him here. But now Alec knew where he was, which was relieving to the warlock. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. The only light in this room came from a torch which was sticked to the wall. Magnus shivered and wound his arms around himself. He felt his eyelids dropping and he gave in.

„Isabelle!“ someone knocked on the door. Izzy could hear the familiar voice. Clary. Izzy sprinted over to the door and unlocked it. The redhead entered the apartment and closed the door quickly. „How is Alec?“ she asked, serious concern in her voice. „I don’t know. He is normal, but still asleep. I don’t know how to speed up his waking up process.“ Clary followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch. „Hey Alec. I know you probably don’t want to hear from me, but i want you to wake up. We need you here. Izzy, Jace and i. I’m sorry what my mom did. She used your desperation for her own advantage. But i’m not my mother, Alec. Please wake up.“ Clary could feel her eyes burning and she looked away. The boy beside her started to move. Izzy’s heart jumped and she grabbed her brothers hand tightly. „mhm…“ Alec mumbled, his eyes still closed. „Ma…“, Izzy raised her eyebrows at Clary. „Do you understand anything?“ the other girl shrugged and leaned in closer. „Magnus.“ Alec whispered softly, the warlocks name escaping his lips like a prayer. Clary smiled. „What is it? what did he say?“ Isabelle asked, facing Clary. „He said Magnus.“ Izzys eyes softened at those words. „You’re in really deep huh brother?“ she teased. The boy had stopped moving again.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is falling apart,  
> Isabelle and Jocelyn meet again,  
> Alec comes to an important conclusion  
> and Jace is desperate to find Magnus.

Magnus lost track of time pretty quickly in the dark cell he was trapped in. His stomach twisted and turned. He was hungry. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He heard footsteps echoing through the dark hallways, but nobody came. The warlock buried his head inside of his hands and pulled his knees to his chest. Alec needed to hurry up.

Isabelle returned to the institute, leaving Clary with her brother. Lydia saw her, but she just nodded and returned to her tasks. „Isabelle!“ the shadowhunter turned and faced Jocelyn. Immediately her smile fell and Jocelyn frowned. „How is Alec?“ she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. „He’s not awake and it’s none of your business. It’s your fault he’s like this! you took advantage of Alecs desperation to find Jace. You knew if we find Jace we’d find Clary too and that is exactly the reason why you wanted to help us suddenly, not considering the risks!“ Isabelle voice got louder at the end of her speech. Jocelyn was speechless, the color drained from her face. „Isabelle, i never wanted to hurt Alec, i swear. I warned him about what could happen. I never meant for this to happen.“ Jocelyns voice was shaking and Isabelle just rolled her eyes. „If you’d really thought about the risks, you wouldn’t…just forget it“, Isabelle hissed, tired of this argument. „Isabelle, just one question. Why does Magnus care so much about Alec? he hates shadowhunters, he always has.“ Isabelle laughed at those naive words. „You really think that? a lot has changed Jocelyn and for your information, Magnus and Alec care about each other a lot.They would protect each other with their lives.“ it came out as a threat, that if she should try to manipulate Magnus too, Alec would take her down as soon as he was awake.

**„Alexander!“ Alecs head snapped up when the front door opened. Magnus and Max entered the room and the human version of Magnus greeted Alec with a sweet kiss. „Gross!“ Max said and squeezed his little body between his dads. Alec took a deep breath in and took Magnus’ hand. „Can we talk in private for a minute darling?“ Magnus looked confused, almost scared, but he agreed. With a sad smile Alec hugged Max close to his chest. „I love you Max.“ the little child looked at Alec with his deep brown eyes which reminded him of Magnus’, his Magnus’ eyes which he loved so dearly. Alec followed this new version of Magnus into the kitchen. „What do you want to talk about my love?“ „How did we meet?“ Alec asked. „You know that Alexander.“ Magnus chuckled nervously. „Yes, but i’d like to hear your version Mags.“ „I don’t know why if you clearly know…“ „we met summoning a memory demon to find Clarys memorys. No, even earlier at the party where i saved your life from a circle member.“ Magnus looked stunned. „What?“ „We don’t have a son Magnus.“ Alec whispered when he saw Max standing in the door frame. The little boy smiled weakly at Alec, before he vanished into the air like dust. With a special fondness, Alec touched Magnus’ cheek. „I love you Magnus, but you’re not real.“ Magnus eyes turned dull. „I love you too. Come and find me.“ and then the man in front of Alec vanished too and then all that Alec remember was a bright flash of light.**

He moved his fingers, felt the familiar leather of Magnus couch underneath his fingertips. He opened his mouth, but his throat was so dry he started coughing immediately. „Alec!“ what was Clary doing here? she gently lifted his head and placed a glass on his lips. A few moments later, cold water was running across his tongue and Alec was able to breathe normal again. The shadowhunter opened his eyes, just to be met with Clarys green ones. „Clary?“ the girl smiled, tears in the corners of her eyes. „Alec, oh god you’re okay!“ Alec smiled softly. „Where, where is Magnus?“ Classy smile fell and Alec felt a sharp sting in his chest. „Where is he?“ Clary swallowed. „They took him to the silent brothers Alec, i’m sorry.“

Jace was hiding behind a statue. He followed Victor and the other shadowhunters which helped arrest Magnus to the silent city. He had to get the warlock out off there, as soon as possible. He looked around, using his stele to draw a rune which allowed him to see better. Jace spotted a corner without guards and with a speed-rune he ran over to it, pressing his back against the cold stone. Suddenly, a tingling feeling rushed through his parabatai rune. A smile appeared on his lips and relieved, Jace leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes, letting the warm feeling of another soul calm his heartbeat. „Alec“, he mumbled.

„When am i going to be questioned?“ Magnus asked when a silent brother entered his cell to give him food. „You won’t be.“ the deep tone of his voice boomed through Magnus head. „You will be sentenced to death by the sword in two days. I’m sorry, but we have our orders.“ Magnus rolled his eyes and drowned his water. „Yeah, let me guess, the law is hard but it is the law?“ the silent brother leaned his head down. „Exactly.“ and then Magnus was alone again, and for the first time in centuries, a feeling of hopelessness was locked around his heart. Magnus wasn’t one to show weakness, or allowed himself to be weak, but now he fell to his knees and allowed himself to cry. He was going to die and he hadn’t even told Alec yet that he loved him.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace feels guilty,  
> Alec does too,  
> Isabelle feels helpless  
> and Magnus is still stuck in the silent city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this came a day late,  
> i was quite busy,   
> but the chapter is here now so enjoy!
> 
> ( feel free to leave comments, i'd appreciate it! )

Jace could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his feet flying over the wet stone underneath his boots. He made it into the silent city. It took a lot of skill and almost being caught, but he made it in one piece. He pressed his back against the hard wall and peeked around the corner, but with just the flame on the torch flickering in the darkness, Jace couldn’t see anything, the only hints of potential attackers the sounds coming out off the darkness. When he heard a whimper, he looked to his left. In the dark, he could see the outline of a person. Jace took out his witchlight. What he saw knocked the air out off his lungs. Magnus was sitting in a corner, his knees to his chest and his head hidden between his arms. The warlock looked breakable. „Magnus“, Jace whispered, but he got no reaction. „Magnus!“

„Magnus!“ the warlock opened his eyes and looked around, slightly confused to see a blonde shadowhunter in front of his cell. „Magnus, are you okay? can you hear me?“ Magnus stood up, but his knees gave in almost instantly. He was too weak. Magnus hissed when his knees hit the ground, his skin ripping open and blood running down his leg. „Yes, as you see i’m still alive Jamie. What are you doing here? you’re supposed to look after Alec!“ Magnus snapped. Jace swallowed, guilt all over his face. „If you thought i’d let you die in here you were wrong. I owe you Magnus.“ the warlock closed his eyes. „You can’t free me. If you did, the clave will sentence you to death. It’s over for me, but it doesn’t have to be for you. Take care of Alec for me.“ Jace felt his heart being squeezed together. He never saw the older man so vulnerable. „Are you kidding?“ Jace asked and clenched the poles in front of him. „Alec would never forgive me.“ Magnus laughed hoarsely. „Go, Jace. He needs you more than he needs me. He couldn’t live without you. He risked everything to find you, i was afraid he’d burn the whole damn institute to ashes.“ „No!“, Jace yelled, „why don’t you fight?!“ „Because i know when it’s over, Jace.“ the warlock turned around. His face hidden in the shadows, he turns around slightly. „Goodbye Jace.“ the sound of a silent brother approaching forced the shadowhunter to leave Magnus behind.

Isabelle returned to Magnus’ loft. When she saw Alec smiling at her, she almost bursted into the tears. She flung her arms around her brothers neck and buried her nose deep in his hair to take in his familiar scent. „You’re okay“, she whispered over and over. Alec hugged her back lightly, still weak from his near death experience. „Izzy, can you explain what happened?“ „You were dying Alec, i had no choice but to call Magnus. He came right over and started helping you.“ Alec frowned. „Aldertree said no downworlders in the institute, how did he make it in?“ Izzy looked at her feet. „He, uh, i don’t know.“ Alec rolled his eyes. „He’s in the silent city, Isabelle. He might be dead already.“ Alecs voice broke. „And it would be my fault. Because he saved me. Again.“ „He protected Jace. I brought Jace here so he could help with saving you, but Victor and some other shadowhunters tracked us down and wanted to arrest him. Magnus attacked them to give Jace time to escape and then they took him.“ Alec gulped, tears at the corners of his eyes. Clary took his hand softly. Someone knocked at the front door and Alecs parabatai rune came to life. „It’s Jace!“ he gasped and held his side. He had almost forgotten what the feeling of another soul bound to himself felt like. Clary opened the door and pulled the blonde inside. Jace stared at Alec, his eyes glossy. He literally jumped at his parabatai. The two boys clung to each other and Clary smiled fondly at them. Her heart felt warm. They were all reunited.

Jace let go of Alec. „Jace, where is Magnus? did you see? do you know…“ Jace held Alecs hand to calm the other boy down. „He is alive Alec.“ Alec smiled. „Thank god“, he whispered. „How do you know?“ Izzy asked and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at Jace. „I was in the silent city. I found him.“ Alec jumped up, an enraged expression flickering in his dark eyes. „You were with him. Then why isn’t he here? why didn’t you help him! he is there because he protected you, and YOU-“ Alec was screaming by now. „He wouldn’t let me okay?!“ Jace yelled back. „I was begging him to come with me, but you know what? He laughed! He said it would hit you way harder when i would be arrested and killed for freeing him, than him dying!“ Alec was shaking his head, a single tear glimmering on his cheeks. „Why would he say that? god i am such an asshole. I made him feel like he wasn’t important enough, right? it’s my fault.“ he almost choked at the guilt that he was feeling. Clary sat down beside Alec, affectionally stroking his back. Izzy leaned her head against her brothers shoulder. „We will get him out off there Alec, i promise.“ Jace whispered. Alec was just staring outside with a blank expression.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is taking care of his parabatai,  
> Alec can't stop thinking about Magnus  
> and Alec and Raphael bond.
> 
> (( sorry for this short update, but i'm too tired at the moment. ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be longer  
> and probably be up on saturday!

It was getting darker again. Alec knew they only had one day left to rescue Magnus from death. He couldn’t breathe. He sunk to the floor, his fingers cramped and his knuckles began to turn white. Jace came into the living room and sat down beside Alec, one arm around his shoulders. „We will go to the silent city today. We will get him back Alec.“ Alec nodded, trying to be optimistic. „Can you help me up?“ he asked and Jace took his arms and pulled him up. „Thanks“, Alec mumbled.

Jace lead Alec back to the couch and made him sit down. „If you’re like this, you won’t be a big help.“ Alec sighed and rested his head against the wall behind him. „I’m worried, Jace.“ Alec whispered into the pillow he pressed against his face. Jace sat down beside him and gently rested his hand on Alecs back. „I know Alec, it will be okay. I promised i will do everything in my power to help free him. And i keep my promises.“ Alec nodded and smiled weakly. „I know, you always do.“ A loud bang at the front door made Izzy und Clary on the couch in front of the boys jump. Alec stood up and held his seraph blade in a threatening manner in front of his chest. Jace, Clary and Izzy followed him to the door. Alecs hand curled around the handle. He raised his eyebrow and mouthed a countdown to the others before ripping the door open. „Hey careful!“ a black haired man spat as Alec pressed the top of his blade against the other mans chest. „Hey guys!“ another voice said. Clarys mouth dropped open. „Simon!“ the brunette grinned at them. Raphael hit him in the arm with a disapproving look on his face. „Shut up fledling.“ the corner of Izzys mouth moved. „What do you want?“ Alec asked and stood right in the door, his back straight. He looked dangerous, protective of Magnus property. „I was here because of Magnus. Because my friend is sentenced to death because of you!“ Raphael hissed at Alec. The shadowhunter growled and played with his seraph blade. „Do you want me to slit your throat?“ Jace snarled at the vampires. Simon lifted his hands. „Hey, Raphael dragged me here, that wasn’t my idea.“ „Come in.“ Alec said and the vampires stepped inside.

„I always told Magnus not to get involved in shadowhunter buisness, but since he met Alec, he just wouldn’t listen.“ Raphael licked his fangs. „Oh Raphael“, he said in a high voice and dramatically pressed his hands to his cold heart. „But Alec needs me, Raphael, i do it because of love!“ Alecs fingers tightened around his blade. Izzy noticed how his brother tensed up at Raphaels imitation of Magnus. To calm him down, she layed her hand on his. „Don’t make fun of him!“ Alec warned Raphael. Simon was shifting around on his chair, visibly uncomfortable with the tension between Alec and his clan leader. „Come on Raphael, just tell him what you wanted to tell him.“ Alec crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his eyebrow at the vampire. „My clan will help rescue Magnus.“ „Why would you do that?“ Clary asked. „I owe Magnus. He helped me when i got turned. Without him, i wouldn’t be here.“ Alec had to swallow at the unusual fondness in Raphaels voice. The shadowhunter sat down beside Raphael and carefully lifted his hand to place it on Raphaels shoulder. The vampire looked at Alec, confused, but he didn’t move away. „Okay. I get it. I’m sorry Raphael“, Alecs voice broke. „It’s not your fault, you know?“ the vampire answered quietly after a few minutes. Alec closed his eyes.

The sounds echoing through the dark halls in the silent city still made Magnus skin crawl. His eyes hurt from the constant darkness and his pants were dirty. He leaned against the wet stones, his eyelids dropping. He was so tired. 


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the entire sixth chapter.
> 
> Jace is unsure about the mission,  
> Alec just wants his boyfriend back,  
> Clary is supportive  
> and malec gets their reunion.

Alecs eyes were burning. „That’s what you get from not sleeping!“ Jace hissed at the dark-haired shadowhunter. Alec shot him a disapproving look. „I will sleep once we get my boyfriend back.“ Raphael grinned and pushed Simon forward. „Come on fledgling, we have to move!“ „don’t push him!“ Clary said, protecting her best friend. Raphael rolled his eyes at her. „Clary, there are more important things to worry about.“ Alec groaned and rubbed his eyes. Izzy calmingly stroked his back. „Then let’s go get your man back Alec.“ and with those words she sprinted down the busy streets of Brooklyn.

His throat was dry and Alec could feel the cold down to his bones, but he didn’t stop. His fingers went red from the wind. He was numb for everything that surrounded him right now. Suddenly, Alec stopped and turned to Raphael and Simon. „Raphael?“ the vampire lifted his head, raising his eyebrow. „I thought your clan will help rescue Magnus?“ Simon looked away. „They refused.“ Alec felt his heart drop. „We can’t do it without them…“ Clary said shocked. „No but we have to.“ Alec said through gritted teeth. „Alec“, Jace started, softly touching his parabatais shoulder. „This is is madness. Even if we make it to Magnus, where will we go? We wanted to bring him to the vampires, but now…“ Alec spun around, a hard glare on his face. „We did everything in his power while trying to find you and now you don’t even try…“ Alec stopped and tightly pressed his lips together. „I want to find him just as much as you Alec.“ Jace answered, hurt clearly showing in his voice. „Then help me.“ the other boy said and started sprinting again.

It was starting to get colder. Alec shivered slightly and buried his nose deeper in his black scarf. Okay, more like Magnus’ scarf, because he took it out off the warlocks wardrobe. He heard Clarys exhaustion in the way she was breathing. She never got enough training for a sprint like this. But Alec couldn’t bring himself to care about that. His thoughts were about Magnus. His warlock, who was supposed to die today because he saved his ungrateful parabatais ass. Jace was by Alecs side, their paces perfectly in sync. „Alec.“ the blonde beside him faced him. „I am going to get him Jace. With or without you.“ Jace sighed loudly. „How do you want to do that?“ „we will see. Be creative!“ he hissed angrily.

It was a few minutes later when they arrived at the entrance to the silent city. Surprisingly, there was nobody guarding the door. Alecs heart stopped. „What if they are already inside by Magnus?“ Isabelle soothingly grabbed her brothers arm. „We will get there first. Alec, they probably think you’re still unconscious.“ Alec snorted and layed his fingers onto the rune beside the wall so the entrance would show. Clary opened the door and backed off against a wall, the sharp stone piercing into her back. „Come on guys“, she whispered and waved at them. Raphael and Simon were the next to follow. Alec jumped in too, Isabelle and Jace near by his side. „Where do they keep prisoners?“ Simon asked and peeked around a corner. „It’s down there.“ Alec said and pointed down a set of stairs. „Okay. Then what are we waiting for?“ Raphael held his fledgling back with a disapproving look. „It’s not safe. There could be guards everywhere.“ „and the darkness isn’t helping at all.“ Clary complained and activated a rune on her arm. „We need to move.“ Jace informed the others. „There is a shadowhunter coming!“ Isabelle hissed and the group moved into the direction of the cells.

They moved without problems. Jace had to silence one of the guards that ran into them, but the poor guy would wake up in a few hours. It’s when they get to the cells when the problems start. A giant group of shadowhunters is standing in front of Magnus’ cell. „Alec“, Clary said and shoved a piece of paper into his hands. „You need to get to Magnus, now. Go and we will distract the guards.“ Alec looked at the paper in his grip. It was a rune, but he never saw it anywhere. „What’s this?“ „It will help you, trust me. Draw it to open a portal and then grab your man and go.“ a silent brother was opening Magnus’ cell. Time was running out. Isabelle nodded at her brother. Simon too. Raphael lightly squeezed his shoulder to let him know it’s okay. Jace looked taken aback. „You can’t leave me.“ „you left me too a few weeks ago, remember?“ Alec shot back. „I will come back. I owe it to Magnus. I need to save him Jace.“ the blonde turned fire red. „Fine. Just because he saved me.“ Alec hugged his parabatai. „We will come back. I promise.“

Alecs ears ringed from the metallic sound of blades crashing against each other. He ducked and pushed a shadowhunter away from himself, storming into Magnus’ cell. The silent brother slowly backed off and Alec ran to the warlock who was slumped against a corner. „Magnus“, Alec whispered. His heart broke. This powerful man looked broken. His clothes were dirty and wet and his hair sticked to his forehead. He was still beautiful though. Alec fondly took the mans head between his hands. „Magnus, hey, it’s me.“ Magnus groaned. „You’re not real.“ Magnus mumbled against Alecs shirt. „I am, i will get you out off here. Help me.“ Alec pulled him up, his arm around Magnus’ shoulders. „My hero in shining armor.“ Magnus joked. Alec grinned. The door flung open while Alec took out his stele to draw Clarys rune. Victor was standing in front of them. „My dear Alexander.“ Alec ignored him. The rune was almost finished by now. „Go away!“ Magnus yelled when he spotted Victor, hiding his face in Alecs shoulder. „He still doesn’t like me.“ Victor said unimpressed and came closer. Alec moved so his body was shielding Magnus. „Don’t come nearer.“ he warned and held up his blade in a threatening manner. Then Victors knees buckled and he went down. Izzy. She stood behind him, her whip raised. „Go!“ she shouted when two other shadowhunters grabbed her. Alec finished the rune and a portal opened. With a last look back to his family, he hugged Magnus close and jumped.

They fell on sand. Alecs hands were around Magnus head, to protect him from hurt. „Alec.“ the warlock groaned. „Magnus, oh god.“ Alec felt tears in his eyes. He slid onto his knees and pulled the other man up a bit. The warlock rubbed his eyes. „You’re real“, he said and flung himself into the shadowhunters arms. „I was so worried.“ Alec said, relief clearly showing. „So did i.“ Magnus answered, his head buried in Alecs neck, deeply inhaling his scent. „What have you done Alec?“ the warlock pulled back, tears streaming down his face. „What i had to do.“ „You left your family. God, they will hunt us down, don’t you get that!“ Magnus ran his fingers through his messy hair. „Magnus“, Alec took his hands, „we will fix this. They want Valentine, right?“ Magnus nodded. „Then we will get them their Valentine.“ Magnus took a deep breath in. „You’re unbelievable.“ Alec smiled and gently kissed him. Magnus rested their foreheads together. „I know.“


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get unexpected visitors  
> and spend a relaxed day,  
> even though Alec receives very worrying news.

Magnus portaled them to one of his apartments in England. „How do you feel?“ Alec asked gently and caressed Magnus’ cheek, still carefully whenever he touched the warlock. „I feel fine, darling“, Magnus answered and gave Alec a sweet smile. „With you by my side, i feel even better.“ Alec blushed and hid his face in Magnus’ shoulder, pressing them both deeper into the mattress of the giant bed they were laying on. „Shut up!“ he complained quietly, hugging Magnus even closer than before. „As much as i appreciate this cuddling, what are we gonna do Alec?“ he asked and faced the shadowhunter with a deep frown. „Can we please, please, not talk about that? let’s just have one stress free day.“ Magnus sighed, but he agreed and turned his body so he was on his side and able to bury his nose in Alecs’ hair. Then someone knocked on the door. Within minutes, Alec was out off the bed and had his seraph blade lifted, protectively walking in front of Magnus to the door, shielding his boyfriend. „Alec!“ a familiar voice said from outside. „Isn’t that Jace?“ whispered Magnus, confused. „Hey, Magnus!“ another voice. It was Raphael. With a flick of his wrist, the warlock unlocked the door. Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon and Raphael were standing outside, smiles on their faces when they saw the pair was okay. „What the hell are you doing here? how did you find us?“ Izzy took Alecs phone from his pocket and smashed it to the ground. „Izzy!“ Alec yelled. „That was new! what the hell!“ Jace rolled his eyes, an annoyed expression on his face. „We tracked your phone to find you two Alec.“ „Well, come in then.“ Magnus said.

He was tired and standing so much still hurt. He took a shaky breath and Alecs alarms went off at this sound. He dropped the blade and played Magnus’ arm around his shoulders, his other hand tightly gripping his waist. „Okay, come on baby let’s sit down.“ his head was dizzy. Magnus leaned against Alecs side, his knees buckling. „Mags, you need to help me. Try to stand okay?“ his head dropped against Alecs’ shoulder. „Magnus, please“, Alec pleaded, worry welling up in his chest. „Come on Alec, let’s get your man inside.“ Jace said softly and lifted Magnus up. The others followed them into the living room. Jace layed Magnus down onto the couch. Alec was by his side in a second and fondly brushed his hair out off his face. „Go and sit down, i’ll be right back.“ Alec said while looking at the unconscious warlock. The days in the silent city had hit him harder than Alec thought. Alec went to the bedroom and took a blanket. He pressed his face into the soft cotton and took a deep breath before he returned into the living room. Izzy smiled when she saw what her brother was holding. The shadowhunter ignored the others and gently tucked Magnus in before sitting down beside his boyfriend. Magnus shifted in his sleep and his head found its way into Alecs lap. The dark-haired man smiled warmly and ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair before looking up at their visitors.

„What happened after we left?“ Alec asked. Clary looked down. „Raphael and Simon were able to escape before they could arrest them. Aldertree was furious when he woke up. He threw me, Izzy and Jace into a cell. A few hours later, Raphael and his clan rescued us. Alec, it’s bad. We’re officially traitors. All of us. They want Magnus dead. They don’t care about you, since you’re one of the best shadowhunters in the entire institute. But you’re still considered a traitor and we all can expect a punishment when we return.“ Alecs fingers stopped in Magnus’ hair. _They want Magnus dead_ , his mind repeated over and over again and Alec felt as if someone was strangling him. „Why do they want Magnus?“ he asked. „They say he works with Valentine and he is dangerous.“ Simon told him, sadness soaking his voice. He had grown closer to Magnus after he got turned and he knew what kind of man the warlock was. Alec glanced down at Magnus’ sleeping form. „I will protect him, no matter what.“ Jace smiled weakly. „I know you will“, Izzy said, „and we will help you find Valentine.“ „We all know the only reason they want Magnus, is to get to Valentine. They want to use him as a bait, since everyone knows that Valentine is really interested in Magnus’ skills and if Magnus refuses, they will kill him.“ Alecs hand wandered over Magnus’ cheek. The warlock stirred in his lap and opened his eyes with a groan.

„Hey“, Alec whispered. Magnus sat up slowly. „What’s wrong?“ Magnus asked when he noticed the tears in the corner of Alecs eyes. The shadowhunter shook his head and pulled the warlock into his side. „It doesn’t matter. I was worried about you, that’s all.“ Magnus didn’t believe him, Alec knew that, but he didn’t ask again. „What about you all?“ Magnus turned and faced the others, still tightly hugged against his boyfriends’ chest. Izzy explained everything again, leaving the part with Magnus wanted dead out off it. That was something Alec had to explain to him. „Make yourselves at home.“ Magnus pointed down the hallway. „There are plenty of unused bedrooms.“ Izzy stood up first, the others following her. Simon and Raphael looked at each other, but followed her too. When they were alone, Alec looked at Magnus. „How about we make something to eat for everyone?“ „You know i can just-…“, Magnus said and lifted his fingers, but Alec intertwined his own with them and pushed them down. „No. You rest, i’ll go make food.“ Magnus agreed and walked beside Alec into the kitchen, sitting down on one of the bar chairs.

Alec opened the fridge and took out tomatoes and onions, then some noodles. He filled pots with water and started cutting the vegetables. He worked in silence, with Magnus watching him. He smiled and looked over his shoulder. Magnus winked at his boyfriend. „Smells good!“ a voice announced and a tired looking red-head entered the room. Magnus saw that she had changed into a new set of comfortable clothes. „Alec you can cook?“ she said and smiled teasingly at him. Alec rolled her eyes playfully at him and turned off the stove. „You can go call the others biscuit.“ Magnus said and Clary left with a nod.

A few minutes later she returned with the entire gang and they all sat down at the dinner table. „Amigo, i appreciate your effort, but i can’t eat this. Simon can’t either.“ Raphael announced and leaned back. „Ungrateful.“ Magnus muttered under breath, but summoned two plastic bags of blood for the vampires while the others ate Alecs self-cooked dinner. „So what are we gonna do now?“ Jace asked. „Today, we will rest and so will we tomorrow. We will make plans after that.“ Izzy glanced over the her brother, but his eyes were fixed on the warlock, as if he was worried that he would disappear if he didn’t look at him the entire time. Everyone around the table agreed with this plan, desperate to rest after these stressful days.

Simon and Clary took care of the dishes while the others went into the living room. Izzy and Raphael were arguing about what movie to watch, while Jace sat down on the ground beside the couch. Alec was on the couch, Magnus between his legs and on his chest with his upper body. When the two friends returned from the kitchen, Simon immediately returned to Raphaels side and Magnus raised his eyebrows at his old friend. The vampire just shrugged and sat down with Simon practically attached to his hip. The younger vampire scooted closer until he was pressed against Raphaels side and the older one just stared blankly at the tv screen. Magnus grinned and closed his eyes when he felt Alecs’ fingers in his hair. Izzy and Clary sat with Jace and the movie began to play. And for a moment, they forgot about the problems and just enjoyed the quiet time they had for now.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend their last relaxing day,  
> Magnus shares a dark secret with Alec,  
> Alec is a good boyfriend  
> and Jace makes an important vow.

The next day began with Alec crawling on top of his boyfriend. Magnus grinned and tangled his hands in Alecs hair to pull the other mans head down to press a kiss onto his lips. Alec smiled and snuggled up beside him, the blanket tightly wrapped around their naked bodies. Magnus pulled him even closer and pulled the blanket so high that only their heads were sticking out. Alec laughed. „Sometimes you’re like a cat you know that?“ Magnus rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed and flashed his cat eyes, but Alec ignored him smoothly. „The last day of relaxing“, Alec sighed into Magnus’ shoulder. The warlock started playing with Alecs messy hair. „I am worried.“ Alec said quietly. He was worried about Magnus, about the fact that they wanted Magnus dead. He couldn’t tell the warlock. He would be stupidly heroic and go on his own because he put them all in danger. Alec tightened his grip on the other man. Magnus grinned and tangled his fingers in Alecs hair, while the other one made very approving noises. „What happened to my grumpy boyfriend?“ „he isn’t grumpy.“ Alec shot back. Magnus turned so that he was on top of Alec. In that exact moment, someone pushed the door open. „OH MY!“, a familiar voice yelled. The blonde boy quickly covered his eyes and groaned. „I AM TO INNOCENT TO SEE THIS! IZZYYY!“ Alecs sister appeared behind Jace and calmingly patted his back a few times. Magnus just kept on sucking on Alecs throat. The dark-haired shadowhunter let out a loud moan and blushed when his sister turned to face him. „When you’re done…“ she gestured to Magnus and disappeared, quietly giggling behind the hand on her mouth. „Magnus“, Alec moaned into his boyfriends shoulder. The warlock faced him, a smug grin placed on his lips. „I hate you.“ Alec muttered and pushed him off, trying to fix his hair with his hands. Magnus laughed at the embarrassment of the other. „Let’s join your family my dear.“

Jace flushed the moment he and Alec locked their eyes. „You have something there…“ Clary mocked and her eyes were fixed on Alecs hickey. Magnus laughed hoarsely and dragged his poor boyfriend over to where Simon was preparing breakfast. „Did you make this?“ Alec asked and looked at the giant plate of golden pancakes. „Yeah. I used to make them for my mom when she…doesn’t matter.“ the young vampire looked away and Raphael soothingly squeezed his shoulder. Magnus grinned at his old friend and sat down. Clary and Jace joined them and Izzy carried another plate of pancakes over to the table before she sat down. „So, what’s our plan for today?“ Magnus fondly played with Alecs fingers. „There is a beach we can go visit.“ Clary clapped her hands, visibly excited. „Funny.“ Simon complained and Raphael glared at the warlock. „Don’t worry Salmon, you and Raphael here will surely find a way to entertain yourselves.“ Alec hid his face in Magnus’ shoulder to hide his grin.

After breakfast, they packed their things and Magnus portaled them to the beach. Raphael and Simon, both with sour expressions on their faces, were left behind. Clary, Jace, Izzy and Alec started a volleyball-game, while Magnus set up their umbrellas. „Magnus! join us!“ Alec waved at his boyfriend and immediately turned red when he saw that Magnus had changed into black swimming shorts. „No, thanks, i will just stay here.“ the warlock said. Alec shrugged and went back to the others. Magnus waited till they were busy with their game and quietly walked along the shore, the cold water flowing over his bare feet. Something felt wrong. There was a unknown, heavy feeling in his chest which made his heart twist painfully. Magnus sat down in the sand, burying his fingers into the wet ground. He heard shouting from the others and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a moment for himself, taking deep breaths in and out. If someone had told him centuries ago that he would be on the run with his shadowhunter boyfriend and his family, especially Lightwoods, he would have laughed at them. And now, there he was.

„Okay, you win.“ Alec said and dropped into the sand, sweat running over his face. Izzy laughed at her brother and tossed her hair over her shoulder. „Where is Magnus?“ Clary asked confused, her brows drawn together. Alecs head snapped up. Panik rising in his chest, he stood up. The spot where his boyfriend sat, was empty. „No, no, no…“, he whispered over and over. „Magnus!“ he yelled, turning on the spot, looking for the other man. Jace grabbed his wirst. „Alec!“ „no, Jace! where is he?“ „over here.“ Alec felt as if the air was knocked out off his lungs. The warlock appeared in his view and Alec grabbed him quickly, hugging him close. „Oh god you scared me, badly.“ the shadowhunter said in his hair. Magnus layed his hands on Alecs back, his head on his shoulder. „Okay guys, while this is very heartwarming…“ Izzy announced, „i will go into the water. Feel free to join!“ she chirped and gave them a cheeky wink before storming off, Clary on her heels. „You wanna go?“ Alec asked and titled his head into the waters’ direction. „I’m not on very good terms with swimming.“ Magnus explained softly and released his grip on Alec. The shadowhunter gently touched his boyfriends cheek. Magnus nuzzled into his palm like a cat. Jace, who watched the loving interaction of the two, felt a warm smile creeping onto his face. It felt like a private moment, so the blonde turned and followed the girls, leaving his parabatai alone. He was sure they had something to talk about.

„Baby, what is wrong?“ Magnus opened his eyes, the glamour gone. His golden glowing cat eyes looked at him with frustration. „Why do you think something’s wrong?“ „You are acting off since we got here.“ „It’s quite a long story.“ Alec intertwined their fingers and dragged him underneath the umbrella. When Magnus was settled between Alecs legs, his head resting on his chest, Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. „When i discovered my powers, i was all alone. Nobody knew what was wrong with me. My mother found out what my cat eyes meant after a while.“ Alec felt his throat tighten. „She couldn’t bear the thought of having a demon as her son. So she killed herself.“ Alecs fingers stopped. „Magnus…“, the shadowhunter began. „Wait. The story isn’t finished yet. After my mother died, my father started hating me. He hit me, he dragged me into churches, trying to get the demon to leave my body. One day, i was playing by the river, he tried to drown me. My magic reacted to my panic and i couldn’t control it then. I killed him, Alec. My magic burned him alive.“ Alec pulled Magnus up, so they were in a sitting position. He pulled Magnus closer against himself, his head nuzzled into the warlocks chest. „I am a monster. I always will be.“ Alec felt his heart break and it was even more painful than he could have ever imagined. „You’re not a monster. I love you, i love you so much. Magnus…“ the warlock turned around, so he was sitting between his legs and looked at him. „You are not a monster.“ Alec choked at his own tears. Magnus felt tears welling up at the sight of Alec. A shadowhunter, normally his biggest enemy, was crying and telling him he loved him. The difference was that Alec wasn’t crying because of him, but for him. For the fear and pain of a warlock. When the others returned, they found the two in tears, tightly holding onto each other. They didn’t ask any questions, just sat down beside them and hugging them, showing them love.   
 „I love you so much.“ Alec cried into Magnus’ neck and Jace felt the overwhelming love his parabatai held for the warlock through their bond. He held onto Magnus even stronger. Alec would do anything to protect his boyfriend. And in that moment, Jace made a silent vow. He would do anything to protect Magnus as well. For Alecs sake.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets are revealed  
> and Alec says things he shouldn't have said.

The tension was thick in the air, Alec held his dagger tightly in one hand. „Do you have everything, darling?“ Magnus asked softly, placing his hand on Alecs back. The shadowhunter nodded and turned around. Jace and Clary came into the living room, their hands clasped around a few bags. „Where are Raphael and Simon?“ Izzy asked from the couch, while looking at the cracked nail polish on her hands. „I will look for them, you stay here.“ Magnus ordered and under Alecs disapproving look, he went down the hallway. „Are you okay?“ Jace asked and looked at Alecs face. „No, how could i be?“ Alec spat and turned, his arms crossed in front of his chest. „OH MY-!“ a loud yell echoed and with one movement, Alec was already sprinting down the hallway. „Magnus?!“ he screamed for his boyfriend. „I am fine, darling. I promise.“ Magnus answered and pulled the shadowhunter by his hand. „Don’t look into that room, you will regret it i promise.“ Alec peeked over Magnus’ shoulder anyway. And flushed. „They could at least close the door.“

Simon jumped from Raphaels lap and rushed down the hallway, ignoring Alec and Magnus. The older vampire sighed as he followed his fledling. „He is so dramatic.“ the other complained.   Alec grabbed Magnus’ wrist when the warlock turned to join the others. „Magnus“, he whispered and pulled the other man closer, so that their foreheads were pressed against each other. „I need to tell you something before we go.“ the guilt was cutting off the air flowing into his lungs and Alec could feel a burning feeling creep into his chest. „What is it?“ Magnus asked concerned. „After we rescued you from the silent city, Aldertree, he was furious. They are searching for you, Magnus. They want to use you as a bait to get to Valentine, since they say you’re dangerous and working for him. They say if you refuse to help, they…“, Alec gagged, „they will kill you, Magnus. The clave wants you dead and there is not a damn thing i can do about it.“ Magnus’ closed his eyes, as if the words almost hurt. „How long have you known?“ Alec felt the warlock pulling away. He tightened this hand around Magnus. „A few days.“ Magnus ripped his arm away from him, his cat eyes angrily glaring at him. „You knew it for days and you didn’t tell me?! Alec, i trusted you! do you know what could have happened? i put all of you in danger.“ at the end, Magnus’ voice was barely a whisper. „Please don’t be stupid.“ Alec pleaded quietly. „What?“ „please don’t be stupid and heroic as always. Don’t go on your own because you’re scared you will put us in danger. We need you, Magnus. We are considered traitors as well. I need you.“ „I can’t believe this.“ the warlock groaned, running his fingers through his hair. „Guys?“ Izzy was standing in the door. Magnus walked away from Alec. The shadowhunter felt like his heart got torn apart. With hanging shoulders, he followed his sister.

When everyone went through the portal Magnus opened, they stared at their surrounding with awe. „We are in french?“ Izzy asked excited. Magnus shrugged and leaned his head to the side, showing them to follow him. Alec took a deep breath in and strolled after him like a kicked puppy. Jace raised his eyebrow at them. Simon and Raphael took the bags with Clarys help and they all walked down the dark streets of Paris. „It’s like 4 am, i am tired.“ Clary complained and almost tripped over her open laces. „Stop complaining. The clave doesn’t care what time is it, they will hunt you down no matter what.“ Magnus glared angrily at the redhead. „Magnus“, Alec hissed. „What do you want?!“ „It’s not her fault! if you want to take it out on someone, do it on me!“ „No i won’t. You know why?“ Alec took a step back, the others staring at the arguing couple. „Because i don’t even want to know you’re here. I am so pissed Alec, that i wish you wouldn’t bother me right now.“ Alecs chest tightened painfully. „You know what? me and my family, we’re only on the run because of you. I wish i never met you!“ the shadowhunter snapped. Magnus stumbled back as if he got slapped by Alecs words. „Very well. If my existence is this hard for you.“ He turned to Isabelle and a necklace was hanging from his hand. „Take this. Down the street is a glamoured apartment of mine. You all will be safe there.“ Isabelles smile softened and Magnus could see the sadness darken her eyes. „What about you, what are you gonna do?“ she asked as she took the necklace from him. „Don’t worry about me.“ was all Magnus said and with a snap of his fingers, a portal opened.

„Magnus, don’t.“ Alec whispered, taking a step forward to catch the warlocks sleeve. He gripped the silk tighly, tears welling up in his eyes. „Magnus don’t leave me behind. I am so sorry. I know i shouldn’t have said what i said, we are all just tense from the stress. I don’t know what i would do without you. All my life i felt like something was wrong with me. I didn’t want to, but growing up in the institute…well, i always knew that i couldn’t have what i wanted. And then you came along. You came along with your happy personality and your colorful clothes and i was in so deep from the beginning that it scared the hell out off me. I would never want to take back that moment i first saw you. If you want seperation, okay, send me away. This is your apartment and i don’t want to take that from you. I am sorry what i said and i know that i hurt you with that and that i can never make this okay again and i am rambling now because i want to say something i have never said meaning it like this but Magnus i love you more than anything in this damn world and without you i would probably die.“

The portal snapped shut.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People forgive,  
> people tell stories  
> and other people are planning a betrayal.

Magnus took a step towards Alec, tears sparkling in his brown eyes. He gently cupped Alecs face with his hands and rested their foreheads together. „It’s okay Alexander. I love you too“, the warlock mumbled before he kissed him softly. Izzy, Jace and the rest were smiling at the couple. „Well, i guess you need these back.“ Alecs sister gave Magnus’ his keys. Magnus winked at her and Alec pulled the warlock into his side. „What are we even doing here?“ Jace asked. „I know a few warlocks here who owe me something. I will contact them so they will help us find Valentine.“ Izzy clapped her hands loudly and the others jumped at the echo. „So let’s go guys, i can’t wait to be in a warm bed again.“ Raphael made a sound of agreement and Simon smiled fondly at the older vampire before grabbing their bags again. Alec held Magnus’ close the entire way to the apartment. „Are you okay?“ Magnus asked worried and played with Alecs cold fingers. „Not really, but none of us are. I am just really tired.“ „Are you cold too? because you haven’t let go of me.“ „No, i just don’t want to let you go.“ Alec replied so casually that Magnus stumbled over his own feet of surprise. „Oh.“ the warlock waved his hands and the door they were standing in front of swung open. „Go fetch your rooms, i will shower.“ he muttered and rubbed his eyes. „Without Alec?“ Jace asked and grinned mockingly. Alec flushed. „You know what Wayland? good idea.“ the warlock replied, gripping Alecs shirt and dragging him along. Alecs cheeks burned when he stumbled after Magnus into the bathroom. „Mag-…“ Alec began, but he was cut off by the other mans lips locking with his. Alec moaned lightly and cupped Magnus’ face. „No talking.“ Alec nodded with cloudy eyes and let Magnus push him into the shower.

„Enjoyed yourselves?“ Izzy asked and raised her eyebrow at her brother. Alec rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his dripping hair. „What’s the plan for the warlocks?“ Magnus sat down and pulled Alec into his lap, letting the shadowhunter lean comfortably against his chest. „I already contacted them, i arranged a meeting for tomorrow.“ Simon entered the balcony and looked into the dark sky. „Where is biscuit?“ Magnus asked and softly played with Alecs fingers. „She went to sleep, said she didn’t feel well.“ Raphael announced and stepped closer to Simons side. Magnus stood up, making Alec whimper at the loss of contact. He smiled gently at his shadowhunter and went inside with a quick: „gonna check on our biscuit.“ He knocked when he reached Clarys door, but the girl didn’t open the door, so he did it himself. She was buried underneath a blanket, only her eyes showing. Her breathing was calm and her eyelids closed. The warlock sneaked to her side and gently stroked her cheek, releasing a few blue sparks. The corners of the girls lips curled into a smile. „Sweet dreams little one.“ Magnus whispered and watched fondly as the girl cuddled deeper into her blanket, still smiling.

Magnus closed the door carefully before he returned to the others. The air got a bit colder and he quickly snuggled up against Alec. „She fell asleep.“ he explained and leaned his head against Alecs shoulder. „Good, she deserves some sleep.“ Magnus raised his eyebrow. „Shut up.“ Alec groaned when he noticed Magnus look. Izzy laughed. „I think it’s time to go to sleep, right Jace?“ the blonde nodded and followed Isabelle. Simon and Raphael were already gone before Magnus had returned. „So, who are these warlocks? how do you know them?“ Alec asked casually and pulled Magnus closer. „I met them in 1884. I was on holiday with Camille. She got badly hurt when we got attacked by a werewolf. They found us down by the river and they thought me how to heal deadly wounds. After that, i helped them when they had a problem with the local vampires and since then, they still owe me something because i almost died while solving their problems. They don’t really care about their clients well-being, but they stay true to their word. They also told me to meet them alone tomorrow.“ Alec shook his head. „Not a chance. I am not letting you out off my sight again.“ Magnus smiled fondly at his boyfriend. „I can glamour you, so you will look like a warlock with green cat-eyes?“ Alec agreed. Magnus stood up and held his hand out for Alec to take. He guided his boyfriend into the bedroom. Alec sat down on the bed and pulled his boyfriend between his legs. „I’m worried about tomorrow.“ Magnus laughed. „Alec, no need to worry. They are not dangerous, they have no reason to hurt me.“ Alec frowned and pushed Magnus onto the bed, straddling his legs. „Don’t make fun of me for being worried about you!“ Magnus rested his hands on Alecs sides. „I’m sorry, darling.“ Alec leaned down and kissed him gently, smiling against his lips. „Apology accepted.“

Later, when Magnus was asleep on Alecs chest and he let his fingers travel up and down the warlocks back to sooth himself. He felt uneasy about what Magnus had told him earlier. These warlocks didn’t seem to be warm-hearted, especially after he told him that he almost died because of them. Magnus turned in his sleep and tightened his hold on Alecs waist. Alec felt his skin tingling and he closed his eyes, warmth spreading through his entire body. „Night, Mags“, he whispered, but the warlocks was in a deep sleep already. He felt safe here with him, but the bad feeling in his guts got stronger. Something bad was coming and Alec had no idea what it was.

**„Are you ready?“ the woman asked and looked at her sister. The other girl, slightly younger, nodded. „When is he going to arrive?“ „Tomorrow.“ the older one answered and turned away, looking out off the window. „I don’t feel good about this. Why do we betray someone who is exactly like us?“ the woman went over to her sister, grabbing the girls arms. „This is not about loyality. This is about survival. We need to protect ourselves, not others.“ the girl nodded, her cat-ears and tail twitching. The ran her fingers through the fur on her face. „You said he has cat-eyes. The only thing i don’t have, even though i look like a cat.“ the older sister smiled fondly. „Your warlock mark is unique, another reason why we have to do this. He promised us to protect you if we give him the other warlock. He seems very interested in his skills. And, he promised you he would make Bane give you cat-eyes, don’t you want that? It’s your dream honey.“ the younger female blushed. „I can’t wait.“ she said and crossed her arms. „How is this thing working?“ she then asked and gave her sister the weird looking object. „It will stop his magic. We have to get it around his neck somehow. After that we call him so he can take Bane. Understand?“ her sister grinned. „Completely.“**


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are disgustingly in love,  
> Jace stays true to his vow to protect Magnus  
> and they are in more danger than ever.

Alec woke up and was greeted by Magus’ unglamoured eyes looking at him. He smiled. The warlock knew how much Alec loved his eyes, though he only dropped his glamour when they were alone. „Morning sweetheart.“ Alec mumbled sleepily and rubbed his eyes. „Morning angel.“ Magnus purred and let his fingers travel down Alecs bare chest. „Magnus, what time is it?“ the warlock made puppy eyes at his boyfriend. „5 am.“ Alecs eyes widened in shock. „Why the hell are we awake?!“ he almost shouted. Magnus pouted and Alec rolled his eyes. „Don’t tell me you woke me up because you’re horny at 5 am.“ Magnus turned away. „Well, okay, then go back to sleep if that’s more exciting…“ Alec grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him on top of himself. „Just shut up and sleep with me.“ he growled and the man in his lap grinned statisfied.

„I love you.“ Alec mumbled against Magnus’ sweaty chest. The warlock laughed and stood up. Alec whined and pulled the blankets up. „Where the hell are you going!“ „i will shower, you’re invited if you want.“ he winked at the shadowhunter in his bed and smiled before he went into the bathroom. Alec leaned back into his pillow and took a deep breath in before he stood up to follow his boyfriend. Alec could feel his sore muscles relax almost instantly underneath the warm water running over his body. Magnus laughed at the smile on his boyfriends face. „When are we going to meet the other warlocks you told me about?“ Magnus stepped out off the shower, a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. „Let’s see, it’s like 8 am? i said we would visit them at 8.30 am and i still have to glamour you so hurry up.“ Alec sighed and closed the door of the shower again, leaning back against the cold tiles behind him. He still felt unsure about all of this. Which wasn’t surprising, he always had a bad feeling about everything that wasn’t commonly.

Magnus hands hovered above Alecs head. „Can you feel my magic changing your skin?“ the warlock asked and Alec nodded. „It feels nice, like a warm blanket.“ Magnus chuckled and his eyes lit up for a moment. „Glad you like it.“ Alec blushed and rolled his eyes. „What if the other warlocks can look through the glamour?“ „No need to worry, they’re not nearly as powerful as i am darling.“ In that moment Jace and Izzy entered the room and they both froze. „Alec! your skin is blue!“ Jace pointed out. „It’s just a glamour for when we meet with the warlocks. I don’t trust them.“ Jace silently agreed. His thoughts wandered back to the day he made a vow to protect Magnus, for Alecs sake. He would also come along. „Hey Bane, can you glamour me too?“ the warlock raised his eyebrow at the blonde shadowhunter. „I guess i could.“ he answered and waved him over. Jace sat down and Magnus went to work. „What’s up with you?“ Alec asked, his voice wavering. „You know we can protect each other just fine.“ Jace gritted his teeth. „You’re my parabatai.“ was the answer Alec got back. The dark-haired boy huffed out a annoyed sight. „You’re finished.“ Magnus announced and Izzy was laughing behind her hand. „What?“ „You look, well, funny.“ Izzy answered and turned away, still laughing loudly. Magnus snapped his fingers, gaining back Jace’ attention. A portal opened and Magnus held his hand out for Alec to take. Jace watched his parabatais face light up. Alec took Magnus’ hand, smiling fondly at the warlock and a wave of affection rushed through their parabatai bond. Jace smiled weakly and followed the pair through the portal.

„Magnus Bane!“ a female voice greeted them. „You brought guests.“ she said, a uneasy look in her eyes. „Those are my friends.“ he said and slightly moved in front of them. The female looking at them had deep blue skin, her eyes reminded Alec of a lizard. Her nails looked like claws. „You know why we came.“ Magnus said, crossing his arms and lifting his chin. Alec grinned. „Yeah sure, come on.“ she lead them into a room that looked like a library. A little girl was sitting on a ruby red loveseat. „Jamie, come over and say hello.“ Jace held in a breath when he saw the girl. She had a face full of fur, cat tail and ears, even a cat nose. What she didn’t have, were cat eyes. Magnus’ flashed his eyes for a second and the girl, Jamie, looked at him in awe. „Hello Jamie, nice to meet you.“ the girl grinned and approached Magnus, lifting her arms. She tangled them around his neck. „Hello Magnus.“ A metallic thing lit up and Jace took a step forward, but the girl was faster. With one quick movement she locked a metallic ring around Magnus neck. The warlocks eyes turned into his normal eyes and he stood up, holding his hands out, ready to blast them away with his magic. „How dare you!“ he yelled. The older female laughed and clapped her hands. „Good job, Jamie.“ the girl returned to her side. „Glenda.“ Magnus spat, anger clearly in his voice. Glenda waved her hand and send a few red sparks into Magnus’ face. Or she tried. Alec, still frozen, pulled Magnus behind him. Jace grabbed his parabatai rune when the sparks touched Alecs face. „Alec!“ Magnus cried, kneeling down beside his shadowhunter. Jace joined them, carefully looking at the burns on Alecs face. „They’re not warlocks. You brought two shadowhunters into my home!“ Glenda said, her eyes wide and black. Magnus ignored her. „It’s okay Alec, i will heal you just…“ Magnus snapped his fingers and a few sparks crackled around his hand. With a heavy forced, they were pushed back into Magnus’ hands and the warlock crumpled to the floor, moaning in pain. Alec was by his side within seconds. „What did you do!“ Jace screamed at Glenda, holding his seraph blade to her throat. Alec helped Magnus stand up, an arm around his shoulders. „You’ll be fine Mags. It’s okay.“ the warlock smiled fondly at his boyfriend and slumped against his side. „Hurts“, he mumbled against Alecs neck. Jace pushed his blade further into Glendas skin. Magnus glamour that hid him and Alec had fallen already. „You won’t hurt me.“ she laughed and send his blade scattering across the floor. „Without me, he will walk around with this collar forever.“ Jace wanted to scream. He was angry, a deep frown on his face. „You will regret the day you were born.“ he threatened. Alecs knees buckled. „Jace. We have to go!“ a portal opened. „I’m afraid you can’t.“ Glenda said, a wicked grin on her lips. „He’s coming.“ Jamie whispered. Jace stomach turned. Alec stumbled back, tightly holding his boyfriend up. Then a familiar face appeared in front of them. „Valentine.“


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth comes out,  
> alleys are found  
> and a plan starts.

„And so we meet again my dear Bane.“ Magnus growled and pushed himself deeper into Alecs side. Alec and Jace stood protectively in front of the injured warlock. „You better give him to me. That was our deal!“ Valentine turned to Glenda. She held out her hand as if she demanded some sort of payment and Magnus rolled his eyes. Foolish warlock. „He won’t pay you, no matter what.“ he explained quietly. Alecs hold around his shoulder tightened, as if he was silently pleading him to shut up. „That’s not exactly true“, Valentine spoke, „i will pay. After she hands you over.“ Glenda made a move towards Magnus, but Jace reacted faster and lifted his seraph blade, pushing the end into the skin on her throat. „Watch it.“ she snarled. „Nobody is taking Magnus.“ Jace spat, his hand shaking with anger. „My dear Jace. Protecting downworlders now are we?“ the blonde ignored the comment, his eyes fixed on the woman in front of him. „I made a deal. Magnus, you know i always stay true to my word.“ she waved her hand and Jace flew into the wall behind him. With a sickening sound he fell to the ground, his blade slipped across the floor. „Jace!“ Alec cried out, pushing down on his parabatai rune. „Go“, Magnus said and pushed Alec into Jace’ direction, „make sure he’s alive. I’ll be fine.“ Alecs eyes wandered up and down between Jace and Magnus. With a shaky breath he returned to Magnus’ side. „He will be okay.“ Alec whispered into his ear. Magnus gave him a quick nod. Glenda stood directly in front of them by now and Alec was shielding Magnus with his own body. „You’re betraying your own race Glenda. What do you think the future will look like for Jamie if you do this? you trust someone who murdered us during the uprising. You think if you help him now, you’ll be safe when he rules the shadow world. Let me tell you something. Believing that makes you naive. I know Valentine for ages now and one thing surely hasn’t changed, which is his hatred for downworlders.“ Glenda took a step closer, but Alec pushed her away, holding his dagger aimed to her heart.

„I am doing this for Jamie, right. Magnus, he told me that if you come with him, he will make you a soldier. He will train you to be the leader of his army so we can protect our worlds! there is no other chance for us to survive. Jamie needs her cat eyes to unlock her whole power and you know i was always kind of selfish when it comes to my sister.“ Jamie stepped out off the shadows, a green robe wrapped around her body. „Glenda. I don’t trust this. The little girl spoke. „And you shouldn’t!“ Alec yelled in frustration. „You really think he would protect you? i am sorry to destroy your dreams, but that is utter bullshit. If you hand Magnus over, he will kill him. You, you killed the leader of your own people for some stupid foolish dream you’re chasing.“ Glendas face turned red. Jamie walked over to Alec. „My dear sister, don’t do this.“ Glenda looked fondly at the younger girl and dropped her hands. She looked defeated. „While this is all very heart-warming, we will have to continue this.“ Valentine interrupted. „Give him to me.“ Glenda shot a few sparks into Valentines direction. „No!“ „Then i have no other chance than to do this.“ two other circle members bolted forward and grabbed Jamie. „No! Wait!“ Alec screamed, his dagger flying after the men, but they disappeared into the portal within seconds. His dagger pierced itself into Valentines leg. The man ripped it out, his eyes wide and almost black in fury. Then he threw it to the ground and closed the portal after him.

Glenda turned to Magnus and pulled something out off her jacket. She revealed a little key that looked like a snake and opened the collar around the other warlocks neck. With a relieved sign Magnus slumped to the ground. Alec got on his knees beside him and gently pushed the sweaty strands of hair out off Magnus face. „You okay?“ Magnus nodded, turning to Jace on the floor. Alec crawled over to his parabatai, shaking him. „Jace, wake up. Jace!“ Glendas fingers touched Jace forehead and the blondes upper body jumped up. „Alec? is Magnus…“ he searched the room with his eyes, letting out a deep breath when he saw Magnus sitting on the ground, rubbing the red skin on his throat. „We’re okay. Thank you Wayland.“ Jace rolled his eyes. „We are not okay. They took Jamie.“ Glenda whispered. „We will get her back. But we need your help with this. Help us find Valentine and we will help you find Jamie.“ Glenda closed her eyes. „Get me your dagger.“ she told Alec. „Should be easy to find him with a blood spell and our united powers.“ Magnus agreed. „Let’s do this.“

A few minutes later they sat around a round table with a map spread across the wood. Glenda dripped some drops of blood onto the map and took Magnus hand in hers. Jace could swear he heard Alec growling at this sight. The two warlocks muttered some words, the flames of the candles on the table started growing, almost touching the ceiling. The blood on the map started flowing around, across New York, over the Empire State Building, the Central Park, until it came to a hold at an abandoned warehouse. „I’ve never seen this building.“ Jace said and Alec frowned. „Me neither.“ „That is because this isn’t a normal map. It is soaked with warlock magic, vampire venom and werewolf blood. Every building which is glamoured or marked and hid by one of these creatures can be found right here.“ Magnus raised his eyebrow. „Now we know where he is. What are we supposed to do now?“ Alec sat down on a chair, pulling Magnus into his lap and tightly hugging him. „And now we will look for our army.“  „And then we will kill this bastard.“


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long,  
> i had the biggest writer block in fucking forever.

„We have to go back to New York.“ Magnus said and looked into the shadowhunters faces which twisted in surprise. Izzy stared up at him. „We need our own army to defeat Valentine and rescue Magnus“, explained Alec. „But Magnus, that’s way too dangerous! they are still looking for you.“ Clary said and Alec tightened his hold on Magnus’ hand. „We know that Clary, i’m not a fan of this idea either.“ Magnus shot his boyfriend a quick glance. „Magnus, amigo, i know this seems like the only idea, but…“, Raphael said, his fingers nervously playing with Simons hair. „No buts. We will go. Pack your stuff. We’ll leave in 10!“ with that, the group stood up and went into their rooms. Jace leaned against the doorframe, watching Alec hugging Magnus closely and smiled softly before he left also to grab his stuff.

The busy streets of New York welcomed them. Raphael was teleported to the DuMort, where he would tell his clan to prepare for a war. Simon was left behind in the apartment, waiting for the group to return with their army. Alec crunched his nose at the all to familiar city smell. Izzy lightly touched his arm and he fell behind the others. „Alec, i have a really bad feeling about this. Really, really bad.“ Alec sighed and fondly squeezed his sisters hand. „I know, me too.“ he agreed. Jace slowed down and walked beside the Lightwoods. „Alec, don’t worry. We will all watch out for Magnus.“ and in that moment, Magnus let out a scream.

Alec sprinted forward where a hand had pulled Magnus into a way between the sky scrapers. „Mags!“ Clary yelled, her seraph blade lifted. Alec and the others turned around the corner to see the warlock pinned against a wall. „Hey! who are you!“ Jace said Magnus was unable to talk, the hand around his throat tightened. The warlock snapped his fingers and shot the attacker against the wall behind him. He went down with a sickening sound of breaking bones. Alec grabbed the unmoving figure and looked into their face. Green eyes shone in the dimming sunlight. It’s a werewolf. „Does he look familiar?“ Alec asked and Clary nodded. „Theo, he’s from Lukes’ Pack.“ „I’m here because of orders. Victor Aldertree told the downworlders to catch Magnus Bane and we will be highly rewarded.“

Alec squeezed his eyes together. „Fuck your orders“, he spat in the werewolf face. „Luke won’t be very happy about you wanting to kill one of his closest friends.“ Clary said. „That’s true. He isn’t, but that’s not the point right now.“ „Bring us to Luke. We have a plan that can save us all.“ Izzy ordered, her whip tightly between her fingers. „What might that be?“ Theo asked, crossing his arms after shoving Alec away. „We know where Valentine is and we will stop him. But we need your pack for that.“ Theo frowned. Magnus opened a portal with a quick movement. „Come on.“ Theo sighed and went through it.

„We got visitors.“ Theo rudely said and pushed past Luke to go into the Jade Wolf. Lukes face lit up at the sight of Clary. „Hey little one.“ he smiled and pulled her into a hug. „Luke“, Magnus said. The werewolfs head whipped up. He let go of Clary and hugged his old friend. „Magnus oh god we all were so worried. I’m glad you’re fine.“ Magnus stepped away and into Alecs side, who protectively wound his arm around Magnus’ waist. „Luke, we need your help. We know where Valentine is.“ Lukes face hardened. „He was your parabatai, wasn’t he?“ „Yeah, he was indeed.“ Magnus laid his hand on the other mans arm. „Luke, we know this is hard for you and we don’t judge you. But we need you and your pack to help defeat him and to save Magnus.“ Jace spoke up. Luke nodded. „Okay. okay. Yeah, it’s for the best.“ Izzy smiled softly. „So you’re in?“ she asked. „You can count on us.“ he said and went.

„We should ask some shadowhunters.“ Izzy said. „Are you mental? they will arrest us without any questions.“ „we don’t have enough people, even with the vamps and wolves.“ she flipped him the bird. „I will go and ask the seelies. Come on Clary.“ Clary shot them a quick smile before she stumbled after Izzy. Magnus looked at Alec, a worried look in his eyes. „I will go to the institute.“ Jace said. „Jace, i don’t want to put any of you in even more danger.“ Magnus said, stepping out off Alecs arm. „I will go.“ „No. I made a vow to protect you. I will go. No buts. Alec, you also stay here. Magnus needs you.“ he said the last words like a prayer. Alec looked down at his hand in Magnus’. „I will make you a portal.“ Jace thanked Magnus and with a quick smile he was gone.

It went better than expected. The shadowhunters were in. Jace announced that with a cocky smile and new boost of confidence. The seelies would join also. Izzy charmed them into saying yes, Clary told them with a proud smile. It seemed like the universe wasn’t against them for once. Magnus snuggled up beside Alec that night, a light smile on his lips. „Are you scared?“ Magnus asked, his fingers running over the edges of his boyfriends face. „Yes.“ the warlock buried his face in Alecs shoulder. His shadowhunter ran his fingers up and down. He was drawing a rune. „What is the rune for?“ Magnus asked. Alec blushed and his eyes sparkled. „Nothing…“ he said and closed his eyes. Magnus grinned, his heart jumping in his chest. He knew it was the love rune.

Alec slept well that night. Magnus didn’t. He spoke with Jace while Alec was distracted. Jace had made a deal with Aldertree. If they failed to bring back Valentine alive for questioning, Magnus was sentenced to death. If he tried to run away again, Jace, Clary, Izzy and Alec would be stripped off their runes. His breath hitched in his throat. He curled deeper into Alecs arms. „I love you.“ he whispered gently into Alecs ear, fondly playing with Alecs hair before closing his eyes. His heart felt heavy as if a rock was tied to it.

„I love you, too.“ Alec answered before he drifted off again and Magnus felt like crying.


	14. Part 14

You could almost wrap your fingers around the tension that lingered in the air. „Magnus?“ Alec appeared beside his boyfriend. The shadowhunters Aldertree had send stood in a corner by themselves, while the vamps and werewolves glanced at each other. Alec intertwined their fingers and Magnus let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding. „Today is the day.“ announced a loud voice. Magnus gritted his teeth. „The Wayland boy always knows how to make an entrance. He’s quite dramatic.“ a vampire beside him scowled. Alec grinned softly. „Pair up. Have each others’ backs. And for fucks sake, don’t get killed.“ Jace jumped from the rock he was standing on and walked towards Alec and Magnus. „Are you ready?“ the blonde asked Magnus. The warlock nodded and snapped his fingers. A portal shimmered between the trees. „It’s time to go.“

They were barely through the portal when the first circle members attacked them. Magnus blasted a wall of magic, but to his surprise it also weakened the others and not only the enemys. Alec grabbed his shoulder. „I appreciate your effort, but if you fight like this in the beginning, you will burn out to soon.“ Magnus squeezed his hand. „I’ll be fine, honey. Come on.“ He sprinted towards the door of the warehouse. On their way, some circle members sprinted towards them, but with one snap of Magnus’ fingers, they went down. To say Alec was amazed by his boyfriend would be an understatement. „The door is locked!“ Alec yelled over the sounds of breaking bones and metal clashing. Magnus blasted it open, the threat of being sentenced to death heavy on his shoulders. Alec grinned over his shoulder. „Thanks.“

„Bane and the Lightwood boy.“ a low voice boomed through the empty hall covered in sand and bricks. „Valentine“, Magnus spat with pure hatred. „I wondered when i would see you again.“ „I would have preferred never.“ Alec held his seraph blade in front of his chest in a threatening manner. „Alec Lightwood. Moms dearest.“ Alec frowned, but gave no answer. Magnus moved in front of his boyfriend, a wall of red magic protecting both of them from possible attacks. „Your mother must have been destroyed after you ran down the aisle to kiss this…“, he gestured to Magnus, „thing.“ he really knew how to push Alecs buttons. „Shut up.“ Valentine laughed at Alecs red face. He was red with anger. „I’m just teasing. Now, give me the warlock and nobody gets hurt.“ he waved and circle members pushed Izzy, Jace and Clary inside, blades to their throats. „No.“ Alec whispered, his eyes roaming over his family.

„Alec, don’t.“ Jace warned him. Alecs eyes switched between Magnus and his family. „It’s three lives against one. What will you choose?“ Magnus turned, his face defeated. The rest was busy fighting outside and if they made one wrong move, the Lightwoods and Clary were dead. Alecs eyes watered as Magnus gently cupped his cheek. „You saved me so many times. Now it’s my turn Alexander.“ „Don’t“, Alec pleaded, a tear rolling down his face. Magnus brushed it away and pressed a lingering kiss on Alecs lips. „We didn’t even had the chance to really fight!“ Jace yelled. „Shut up Jace.“ Magnus growled in his direction. „Magnus…“ Alec whispered, pulling the warlock into his arms, his face buried in the curve of the smaller mans neck. „I love you Magnus Bane. I love you with every part of myself.“ Magnus choked on a sob. „I love you, too. Don’t forget about me.“ and Alecs heart broke. Magnus hands slipped from his and a crushing emptiness settled in his heart. Magnus walked towards Valentine. One step. Two. Valentines blade against Magnus’ throat. A scream. It’s Alecs. And then everything gets drowned in a red light.

Alec can feel the hard ground pressed against his face. Three pairs of hands howl him up. Jace’ blurry face is looking at him. Clary, Izzy and Luke are holding down Valentine. Magnus!, Alecs fingers bury themselves in the dust and dirt underneath his body and he looks up. Magnus’ body is laying on the floor a few meters away from him. „No!“ a heartbreaking scream is ripped from his throat. He gets up and stumbles towards his boyfriend. The world spins. Alecs face is plastered in tears. „Magnus, wake up. Come on this isn’t funny. Please, open your eyes. Please.“ he mumbles over and over, his fingers reaching for Magnus. He passes out with his hands a few centimeters away from Magnus’.

A white ceiling is the first thing Alec saw when he opens his eyes. Magnus. He feels numb. The cold blanket is rubbing against his heated skin and Alec feels his eyes burning. „Alec?“ a soft voice asks. Jace. Alec turned and looked into his parabatais face. „Hey buddy.“ he smiled and brushed a few strands of black hair out off Alecs face. Blood is sticking to Jace’ blonde hair and Alec sighed. „Is he dead?“ Alec asked. Jace’ face fell and he looked down to his feet. „I don’t know. He’s with Clary and Isabelle.“ Alec turned again to stare at the ceiling. „Go back to sleep, Alec. Everything will be okay when you wake up. I promise.“ and Alec did.

Warm fingers are wrapped around his when Alec wakes up. Black hair, sparkling eyes. He bursted into tears. „Magnus.“ the warlock looked up and smiled fondly. „Hey. Alec. We made it. We’re free. Free.“ „Free.“ Alec repeats, his eyes wide. He pulls Magnus face towards his, and presses a passionate kiss to his lips. „I love you.“ „I love you, too.“


	15. Part 15

  
_One year later_

„Max!“ a giggling warlock runs through Magnus and Alecs loft. Alec chases after the child and scoops him into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple. Magnus comes out off the kitchen, a smile on his face and a cup of coffee in his hands. „Good morning my beautiful family.“ he says and Alec lets go of the child to kiss his husband. He intertwines their hands and both of their golden rings flash in the morning sun. „Good morning.“ „You’re in a good mood.“ Magnus says, his eyes locked with Alecs. „I thought you hated christmas?“ „I used too. But now i finally have something to look forward to.“ an arm gets sneaked around Magnus’ waist. „I have to go to the institute, but i will be back this evening and bring the rest, okay?“ Magnus smiles, pressing a little kiss to the corner of Alecs mouth. „Okay, see you soon.“ Max holds his arms up. „Daddy!“ Alec kneels down and hugs his son. „Love you little one.“ and Magnus heart grows warm.

„Morning Jace“, Alec says and winks at his parabatai who is training with Clary. Simon and Raphael are also there, sitting in a corner of the hall and fondly glancing at each other. „Hello big brother!“ a smiling Izzy greets him and winds her arm around his shoulders. „How are you?“ the redhead in front of Alec asks, her eyes wandering to the ring on his finger. „I’ve never been better.“ Alec confesses quietly.

„Daddy!“ Max runs straight into Alecs open arms when he unlocks the door to the apartment. „Hey buddy, everything okay?“ Max nods. „Papas getting ready?“ Alec asks when he enters the empty living room. Underneath the massive christmas tree are already the presents. Max nods and sits down on the carpet to play with Chairman Meow who keeps purring at the little child. Alec walks into their bedroom and hugs his husband from behind, placing his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. „You look amazing“, he presses a small kiss onto Magnus’ neck. „Hello Alexander.“ the shadowhunter lets go off him and takes a few steps back. Magnus stands up and turns around to cup Alecs face, his forehead leaned down. „I realized something today.“ Alec whispers into Magnus’ hair. „What is it?“ „For the first time ever, i’m truly happy.“ Magnus smiles gently. „I’m glad.“ „A year ago i wouldn’t even imagine this. My biggest fear was losing you. But now, now we are married and have a child and i’m so…thankful.“ „Me too, Alec. I love you.“

And an hour later Alec and Magnus sit down with the rest of their family. It’s a quite eventful evening. Clary is pregnant, Jace announces with red cheeks and sparkling eyes and Alec feels his smile widen. Raphael proposes to Simon, who accepts with tears in his eyes. And Izzy just sits on the couch, Max on her lap. The little warlock was quite fond of his aunt and kept playing with her necklace. Magnus was leaning against Alecs side, a feeling of safety and warmth hovering in the air. Alec kisses his temple and Magnus sinks further into his husbands arms. „I love you Alexander.“ „I love you too Magnus.“ Alec whispers into his hair. And the warlocks heart almost shattered from the affection his husband gave him. He would never get completely used to this. His own family. A family he had to see age and die right before his eyes. Max crawls onto his fathers laps and cuddles between them. Alecs fingers play with Max’ adorable little curls and a feeling of nostalgia hits Magnus. He would savor every moment he had with his family. He holds up his champagne and winks at the other faces around him. „To our family.“ he says. „To our family.“ they respond. „To my undying love for you.“ Alec mumbles into Magnus’ ear. „And to my absolute devotion for you.“ Magnus answers before sealing these words with a kiss and Max’ little squeak of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for this fanfiction!  
> thank you all for reading.<3  
> dedicated to a beautiful girl i'm deeply in love with,  
> but who isn't my girlfriend. yet. we're getting there.  
> you can tell this chapter is extra fluffy because i'm happy.
> 
> Love, Lena.


	16. sweet greetings.

I just saw how much this fanfiction blew up,  
and honestly i'm just really surprised,  
but also glad.<3

Even tho i don't write for this fandom anymore,  
i'm proud of this work and all the attention it gets.

So, thank you to everyone who read this.

\- Lena.<3

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
